I Love Him Does He Love Me? Shusuke Fuji
by Serthia
Summary: Serthia is a 13 year old girl who is in love with Fuji. They are best friends but she doesnt know that he loves her back. But she has an illness that will kill her. Will she tell Fuji her true feelings, before she dies?
1. Chapter 1

Name:: Serthia Age:: Thirteen (13)  
Likes::Tennis,Inui's drinks, wasabi filled sushi,etc.  
Dislikes::Sasabe, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, etc.  
Personality: Kind, Caring, fun and somewhat funny

A girl named Serthia was walking with her best friend, Shusuke Fuji, to Seishun Academy Middle School. She was his friend since they were very little.  
--flash back-  
Serthia was only four years old and Shusuke was five years old. Serthia was in the park and these two older guys that were around nine walked up to her. "Stay out of our park, only Me and Sasabe can come here" said one of them. "Yea, only me and Juinishi" replied Sasabe. He hit her and she went back a foot and landed on here back. Sasabe and Juinishi walked up to her and Juinishi was about to hit her but this guy, with light brown hair ran up to Serthia and blocked it. "Leave her alone" He said. Serthia looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked. He looked at her. "Im Shusuke Fuji" he replied. "Get out of the way" Said Sasabe. "no, i wont let you hurt her again" Shusuke said. He was holding something that Sasabe and Juinishi didnt noticed, it was a tennis racket. He looked at a tennis ball that was on the ground and he picked it up. "you better run" He said. He hit the ball and it hit Sasabe and he fell to the ground. Juinishi panicked and ran, Sasabe got up and ran as well. Shusuke looked at Serthia. "Are you ok?" He asked. "yea, thanks, my names Serthia" she replied.  
--End of flash back--

They've been best friends ever since then. Serthia was on the Boy's tennis team even though she's a girl and she is on the Seigaku Regulars. Shusuke and Serthia were walking to morning practice through the snow. (i dont kno if they have it in winter, im saying they do) "Nya!Serthia!Fuji!" Yelled Eiji Kikumaru as he ran up to them. "Hi Eiji" Said Serthia. "Hey" Said Shusuke. "Nya!You guys ready for morning Practice?" Said Eiji. "I am, and for your information, im not a guy, im a girl" Replied Serthia as she smiled. She than began to laugh a little. "Nya!Sorry!" replied Eiji. Serthia looks over to Shusuke and saw him staring at something. She got close to him and looked at him. He looked at her. "is there something wrong?" He asked. "No, i was just wondering what you were looking at" Serthia replied. "I was just thinking" he replied. They got to morning practice and they started to do stuff. After morning practice they went to their classes. Shusuke,Eiji, and Serthia went to Class Six. Serthia sat next to Shusuke and Eiji sat next to Serthia. They sat by the window. Class began and it flew by quickly. The school day was almost over, it was Afternoon Practice now. Everyone was there, and the Seigaku Regulars were having matches with each other. Serthia had a match against Shusuke, Eiji was playing doubles, with his partner, Shuichiro Oishi, Against, Sadaharu Inui and Kaoru Kaidoh, Ryoma Echizen was having a match against Takeshi Momoshiro, and Takashi Kawamura was watching. "Come on Shusuke, i know you can play better" Said Serthia as she returned the ball. Shusuke ran to the ball and hit it. Serthia couldnt get to it. The Score was, 12-11, Shusuke winning. "You've grown quite good in tennis, Serthia" Shusuke said as he served the ball. Serthia ran over to it and hit it with a lot of power. Shusuke couldnt get to it. "yea, i know, i didnt think tennis was fun back then, but you showed me how much fun it could be" Replied Serthia. A couple of minutes later, the score was, 13-11. "Game Set and Match to Fuji" said a guy. They both got off the court. Afternoon practice was over and all of them walked home. Serthia entered her house and then her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Serthia, i wanted to talk to you" said the person. "Hi Shusuke! Ok, what about?" She replied. "Want to come over and stay the night?" He asked. "Sure, wat should i bring?" She replied. "I dont know, if you want to, you can bring a scary movie over" He said laughing a little. "i will" She heard something at the front door. "Hold on, Shusuke" Serthia said. She walked to the front door and opened it, and she saw Eiji, he was all cut up and had blood everywhere. She screamed. "Serthia?Whats the matter? Serthia?!" Shusuke said over the of the Seigaku Regulars even Shusuke, ((he was on his cell)) came out of the snowy bushes and laughed, Eiji laughed too. "We so got you" Laughed Momo. "Who's Idea was this?!" Shouted Serthia. Everyone looked at Ryoma. "it wasnt my idea!" Ryoma stated and ran around the house. Serthia chased after him. She tackled him to the ground and she picked up snow and threw it at him. "It wasnt me! It was Momo!" Shouted Ryoma. "Momo!Your dead!" She gets off of Ryoma and chased after Momo and did the same to him. "It was Eiji's Idea! Not mine!" Shouted Momo. "It was Eiji's? hmmm...Ok" She gets up and walks over to Eiji and she looked at him and smiled. She looked around and didnt see Shusuke. She walked inside and found Shusuke laying on a couch sleeping and she blushed. "...Shusuke" She said. She went upstairs and got a blanket and a pillow and went back down stairs. The Seigaku Regulars came inside and found Serthia putting a blanket on Shusuke and lifting his head up and putting it on a pillow. Serthia smiled and put her hand on Shusuke's face. "he's so cute when he sleeps" She said as she smiled then turned and saw the Seigaku Regulars looking at her. They knew what she done and said just now. WHY DID SERTHIA DO THAT? WHY DID EIJI PLAN THAT? WHY DID SHUSUKE FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH?WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?DO INUI'S DRINKS REALLY TASTE GOOD WHEN SHUSUKE'S THERE?WE'LL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him. {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	2. Fright Night

~START~ "When D-" She looked at Shusuke and went outside. The Seigaku Regulars ((without Shusuke, duh)) followed her. "When did you get there" Serthia asked them. "Just before you came back downstairs" Replied Inui. "you like Fuji" Said Ryoma. "I do not!" Replied Serthia. "Now i got to do some important stuff. a lot of important stuff. now please leave" Said Serthia. "ah,man" Everyone replied except Inui and Tezuka. Everyone left Serthia went back inside to find Shusuke still asleep. She smiled. She walked into the kitchen and made something. Its been an hour and its night. It started to rain. Shusuke was still asleep and Serthia was still making something. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "hello?" she answered. "Serthia,we cant come home tonite, sorry" Her mother said. "Why not?" Serthia asked. "Because two reasons, one, we are schedueled for a big storm, and two, all the planes are gone" She replied. "..ok" Serthia said as she sighed. "Sorry" Her mother said again. "Its ok" She replied as she went into the other room and find Shusuke waking up. "I got to go, bye" She said as she hung up. She walked into the kitchen and the oven beeped, she took out the thing she was making and put it in the fridge. Shusuke walked into the kitchen. "What time is it?" He asked. "Its night" She replied smiling. "Its already night? i guess that you coming over and staying the night is canceled" He said. "Yea, but you get to stay here for the night, Cuz its about to thunderstorm really bad" She said as she continues to smile. "i should call home then" He said as he got his cell out and dialed a number. "Hello?" The person on the other line answered. "Hi Yumiko, im staying at a friends house tonite, so i wont be home" He said. "Ok, who is your friend's you are staying at?" She asked. "Her names....Serthia" He said. "So its a girl" Yumiko replied. "i got to go, bye" Shusuke said as he hung up. "Hey, Shusuke, you hungry?" Serthia asked. "yea, a little" He replied. "Sit at the table, i got something i just made for you" She said as she smiled. Shusuke sat at the table. Serthia went to the fridge. "dont peek" She said as she got the thing she made out and put it infront of Shusuke. "Ok, you can look" She said. He looked at it. "Thats for me?" He replied looking at a cake that was heart shaped, with chocolate icing, and it was flat out choclate. "Yep, all for you, and sorry about the heart, thats the only thing i can make when it comes to cakes" She replied smiling. "Why?" He asked . ".....because...Your cool!" She replied as she cut the cake into fourths. "there, now you dont have to cut it" She said. "how about you have half and i have half." He asked. "If you want it that way" She said. Serthia took half and Shusuke took the other half. They ate it then they went to the living room and sat on the couch. "How did you make that so good?" He asked. "Thats my little secret,So, watcha want to do?" She asked smiling. "I dont know" He replied. Serthia got up and walked over to a stack of movies. She went through them and picked out her favorites and brought them back over to Shusuke. "Pick one out of these" She said. He looked at them and chose The Grudge. She put it in and it began and it was thunderstorming out, thundering, lightning and all. After an hour of watching it, it came to a scary part. When it did the lights went out and Serthia screamed and huggd the nearest person and that was Shusuke. "Seems the lights went out" He said. "Maybe we shouldnt have watched that..." Serthia said. "Maybe we should get some light" He said as he and Serthia got up. Serthia heard something and she held his arm tightly. "Dont be scared, everythings going to be ok" He said. Then he too heard the sound. "What is that" whispered Serthia as she pointed to something. "..i dont know, but we need to find a light somewhere" He replied. After hitting some walls and almost tripping over stuff, they found a flash light. They went back to the couch and sat down. Serthia was still holding his arm tightly and she had her head on his shoulder. "Im tired....and scared" She said. "Dont be scared, try to go to sleep" He a couple of minutes Serthia fell asleep and Shusuke got the blanket and that was on a table in front of them and put it around them. An hour passed and he fell asleep. It was morning now and the Seigaku Regulars came into the house. They all had 'access' to her house. They went into the living and saw Serthia and Shusuke sleeping. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHY DID THE SEIGAKU REGULARS COME? WHY DID SHUSUKE PICK THAT MOVIE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love Him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	3. Beach

~START~ Eiji,Momo, and Ryoma had cameras in their hands because tehy were going somewhere and started to take pictures of them while Inui was writing in his green book. Serthia and Shusuke started to wake up. "Go away" They both mumbled getting closer to each other. "Get up" Tezuka said. "We're up" They said as they both suddenly woke up fully. They look at each other and started to blush. "Nya!Fuji likes Serthia!Serthia likes Fuji!" Shouted Eiji. They both looked at him and blushed still. "i do not!" They shouted at the same time. "Eiji, just yesterday, you told me that you liked Serthia" Said Momo. Inui was still writing stuff. "Inui, stop writing this stuff down" Said Ryoma. "Im collecting data" Inui said. "Nya!Momo!" Shouted Eiji. "Momo, two days ago, while i was playing a match against you, you said that you liked Serthia" Ryoma said. "Echizen!" Shouted Momo. "Stop yelling, you all like her" Tezuka said. "he's right..." They all said. "According to my data, You like her too, Tezuka" Said Inui. Everyone looks at Tezuka. He coughs. "..yea.." He said. "Guys, we better hurry, and leave them alone, they need to get ready" Said Kaidoh. "Ready for what?" Shusuke and Serthia asked. "Nya!You dont know?" Eiji asked. "No!Tell us!" Shusuke and Serthia shouted. "The Beach!" Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma shouted together. "The beach?" Serthia asked. "wait! Dont tell me that Inui is going to bring his 'juice' again" Ryoma and Eiji asked. "Im not going to, today is everyone's day off from it" Inui said. "phew" Everyone sighed in relief except for Inui, Tezuka, Shusuke and Serthia. "We'll leave you two alone. oh and, Fuji, we invited your brother, Yuuta" Tezuka said. "Yuuta's going to be there too? Cool!" Serthia said. The Seigaku Regulars ((without Serthia and Shusuke)) went into the other room. "hey, Shusuke, follow me" Serthia said as she ran upstairs to her room while Shusuke followed her. Serthia went to the closet and picked out two swim suits, a two piece swim-suit and a one piece. ((they were both Beige coloured)) "Which one do you like?" She asked as she held them up showing them to him. "Two-Piece" He replied looking at it. She went into the closet ((it was a walk-in closet)) again and got some swimming trunks and brought them out. "Im always prepared, pick one" She said as she laughed a little. "Beige" He said. She tosses him the beige coloured swimming trunks. "ok, now choose which one" She said as she pointed to two bathrooms behind Shusuke. "left" He said. "Then i'll take the right" She replied. They went in a changed. Shusuke came out of his and waited about five minutes and Serthia still hasnt come out. Serthia screamed "eek!" and then there was a 'thump'  
Shusuke ran into her's ((it was unlocked)) and found Serthia laying on the floor on her back. "ow.." She said. He went up to her. "You ok?" He asked. "Yea" she replied. "what happened?" He asked while looking at her. "I slipped on this cursid floor" She replied while getting up. The Seigaku Regulars came up. "Come on, we're waiting" Momo said. "Nya!" Eiji said while running out. They all went downstairs, outside, and into a car that was a beige colour. It had six seats. A driver seat, a passenger seat, one long seat in the back ((holds three people)), anouther long seat behind that ((holds three people)), and one more long seat after that ((once again, holds three people)). Here's how they sat.  
Driver no one Shusuke Serthia Eiji Ryoma Momo Taka Kaidoh Oishi Inui none Tezuka none Eiji kept talking to Serthia but Serthia wasnt paying attention, she was looking at Shusuke thinking about last night. Tezuka was sitting quietly, Oishi and Kaidoh were talking about random stuff. Taka was thinking about Sushi. Inui was writing down some new recipies, and Ryoma and Momo were having a fight about Tennis. After a couple of minutes later, they arrived at the beach. They all got out and Serthia ran straight to the bathroom. "When she has to go, she has to go" Shusuke said. Anouther car came by and dropped off someone, it was Yuuta. "Hey, Yuuta, over here" Shusuke said. Yuuta walks over to them. "Hey, Where's Serthia?" He asked. "in the bathroom" Replied Momo. Serthia came out and ran up to all of them. "Yuuta!" She said and hugged him. Yuuta's face was beet red. "Serthia, can you let go of Yuuta?" Asked Shusuke. "oops! Sorry, Yuuta" She said. "uh...." Was all that Yuuta said. Inui was writing stuff down. "According to my data, Yuuta likes you, Serthia" Inui said. "Inui!" Shouted Yuuta. After a couple of seconds later everyone was by the water ((on a little bridge, not high at all)). Momo pushed Ryoma in, Kaidoh pushed Momo in, Inui pushed Kaidoh in. Since the rest knew that they were going to be pushed in, they dodged but then....Taka pushed Inui in, Oishi pushed Taka in. Tezuka kept moving away from the people who where trying to push him in but....Yuuta pushed him in. Then, without warning, Serthia pushed Yuuta in and laughed a little. Shusuke came up behind Serthia. "I know you're there, Shusuke" Serthia said. Shusuke pushed her in but before he did, she grabbed his arm and they both fell DID SERTHIA GRAB SHUSUKE'S ARM BEFORE SHE FELL IN? WHY DID SHE HAVE TWO BATHROOMS IN HER ROOM? WHY IS YUUTA THERE?WE'LL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	4. The Woods

~START~ Soon after, Serthia and Shusuke resurfaced and laughed. Someone swam up behind Serthia. Shusuke noticed and didnt say anything. Then, the person put their arms around Serthia. "Ah!" Serthia yelled. The person laughed. "Nya!Call down, Serthia" The person said. Serthia reconized the voice. "Eiji, who told you to do that....?" She asked. "Nya!No one! it was funny though!" He said. Serthia looked at Shusuke. "You knew about this!Didnt you?" She asked him. Shusuke just coughed and acted like nothing happened. "Im gonna so get you for not telling me" She said. "Run Fuji, Run!" Eiji yelled as he let go of Serthia. "Run? Dont you mea-" He got cut off by Serthia going after him. After a couple of seconds Serthia caught up to him and brought him underwater. A minute passed and everyone started to worry. "Where are they!?They've been underwater for about a minute!" Shouted Momo. Everyone ((Except Shusuke and Serthia, duh)) went back to shore and found Shusuke and Serthia talking about stuff. "Nya!Hey!I thought you two were in the water" Said Eiji. "We got out a couple of seconds ago" Serthia replied. "And you didnt tell us...?" Asked Oishi and Taka. "Nope" Said Serthia while smiling. "Ok, we are staying here tonite, all of your parents know, and we have everything we need" She said. "How do they know?" Asked Momo and Ryoma. "Well, Shusuke's and Yuuta's sister, Yumiko and Tezuka called all of your parents and told them" Serthia replied. "Tezuka's a girl?" Asked Momo. Everyone laughed, well except for Tezuka. "when we get back, 30 laps" He said. "aww, come on, Tezuka, you're no fun" Serthia said while putting her arm around him. He didnt say anything. "Tezuka!" Shouted Serthia. "what" He said. "Dont give us any laps!" She shouted again. "Why should I?" He asked. "Because, you know you wont say that you will infront of me" She replied. "...your right.." He replied. Serthia took her arm away and smiled. "see" She said. "ok, since we got that out of the way, what if someone gets sick?" Asked Oishi. "you worry to much. I told you, everything is taken care of, Medical Supplies, Food, Sleeping stuff, and a lot of other stuff" She replied. A few hours of talking, having fun, and other stuff and it was night. "ok, who will get the firewood?" Asked Serthia. No one replied. "I guess I will" She said. "I'll go with you then" Shusuke said. They both walked to a nearby forest. They got some sticks and some other burning supplies. Then, Serthia heard something. "Shusuke, did you hear something?" She asked. "no, im taking it you did, right?" He asked. "uh...yea..." She said while looking at him. "dont worry, there's nothing out here, maybe some squirrels, Birds, and other little animals" He said. "..yea, but..." She said. "But what?" He asked looking at her. "Nothing.." She said. They pick up a few more burning supplies and then Serthia heard someone or something walking towards then. "Shusuke" Serthia said. "Yea?" He asked. "There's someone following us" She said while holding onto his arm. "Its probably just Eiji or one of the guys" He said back. "Lets just get back to everyone" She said. The 'thing' kept following them while they walked back. "Shusuke, im scared" She said looking at him. "Dont be, everythings going to be ok" He said looking at her. They kept walking and the 'thing' kept following them. They found themselves near a tree that was pretty big. "I think we went the wrong way" Serthia said while looking at him again. "Yea...I think we did too" He replied. The 'thing' went onto a branch in the tree above them and it jumped down. Serthia jumped a little and dropped the burning supplies that she held and hugged Shusuke which made him drop the burning supplies he was holding. "Shusuke, im really scared now" She said. "Maybe this isnt the right time to tell you that 'Everythings going to be ok' like I always do" He said while looking at her. The 'thing' walked up to them. "We are going to get you two..." It said. The moonlight landed on it and they could see who it was. It was.  
CLIFFHANGER!  
WHO OR WHAT WAS IT? WILL THE THING BE HUMAN, OR BEAST?WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	5. The Laps

~START~ it was....Eiji! "Eiji!!!" Shouted Serthia. The rest of the Seigaku Regulars came out of some bushes and laughed while Inui, of course, was writing in his green book. "we so got you" Laughed Momo. "Yea, you were so scared" Said Ryoma. "Come on, we need to get back" Said Kaidoh. Serthia mumbled some 'words' to herself and Shusuke looked at her. They all walked back and sat down. There was nothing but silence until Serthia broke it. "so, who planned it?" She asked. Everyone looked at Ryoma. "It wasnt me!" Stated Ryoma and he got up and started running. Serthia chased after him. "Come here, Ryoma!Get back here!" She yelled while getting closer and closer to him. She soon caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Dont you ever plan something like that again!" She yelled at him. "It wasnt me! It was Momo!" He said. Serthia got off of him while Momo got up from his seat and started to run. She chased him and soon got up to him and did the same thing to him. "Hey!It wasnt me! It was Eiji's idea!" He shouted. "It was Eiji's?!" She shouted and got up while Eiji stood up and started to run. Serthia chased him but she couldnt catch up to him. "When i catch up to you, you're dead!" She shouted. "You'll Never Catch Me!" He said while doing a cartwheel. He than ran past Shusuke and Serthia ran into Shusuke making them fall to the ground with her on top of him. They both blush. "Sorry.." She said while still blushing. "uh...Its o-ok" He replied while still blushing also. She got up and so did he. "Fine, Eiji, you win! I'll stop chasing you" Serthia said while looking around. "uh..I'll be right back" She said while walking away. ((Me:: ...... means someones thinking)) Shusuke thought. "so, what are we going to do?" Asked Oishi. "I dont know, lets just do something" Replied Momo. "Why, doing nothing bothers you" Said Kaidoh. "Shut up, Viper!" Shouted Momo. "you wanna start a fight!" Shouted Kaidoh. "Yea! I do!" Replied Momo while shouting. They got in a fight before Tezuka broke it up. "Both of you, when we get back, i want you to take 20 laps" He said. "b-but" Replied Momo. "40 laps" He said. "yes" They both said. A few minutes passed and Shusuke got up and walked away. "I'll be back" He said. "He's probably finding his 'girlfriend' Serthia" Whispered Momo. "10 laps when we get back" Tezuka said. Momo just sighed. A few more minutes pass and everyone is doing something. Oishi and Taka were talking about Tennis, Tezuka was just sitting thinking about stuff, Inui was making some new recipies for some of his new 'juices,' Kaidoh was laying down, Eiji was doing backflips and cartwheels, and Momo and Ryoma were having an arm wrestle. "im going to beat you, Momo" Said Ryoma. "No, im going to beat you, Echizen!" He replied. The arm wrestle lasted for about ten minutes, but then Ryoma beat him. Everyone was still doing what they did ten minutes ago, except for Ryoma and Momo, they just talking about stuff. Serthia and Shusuke never returned. It started to rain, Tezuka went to Serthia's backpack that she had brought and got out ten umbrellas. He gave one to each person and one for himself. "Where are they? They could get sick if they stay out in this weather" Said Oishi. "Stop worrying, If i know them, they'll be just fine" Said Taka. --With Shusuke-- Shusuke was running looking for Serthia. "Where could she be? Its been raining for sometime now, she could get sick, and it will be all my fault" He said looking around. He ran by the little bridge thing they were on earlier and saw Serthia. He walked up to her. Serthia was crying, then she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head and saw Shusuke with his eyes open. "Whats the matter, Serthia?" He asked looking at her. "I-its nothing..." She replied. "I kno there's something wrong, i kno you to well, please, just tell me" He said. "It's my...." She said. "Yea?" He asked. "Its my family...." She said as she bursts out crying and hugs him tightly. He thought while hugging her back. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FAMILY? WHY DID SHUSUKE GO AFTER SERTHIA? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	6. The Tragedy And The Night Spent Together

~START~ "m-my fam-family are go-gone, my mom, brother, and sister are gon-gone" Serthia said while crying more. ((Me::Serthia's dad was already dead. message me, if you want to kno how)) "Serthia...Its ok.." He said. She looks at him still crying. "W-Where am I-I supp-suppose to li-live? I dont have an-anywhere, im o-only thirteen, I cant go back t-to my hou-house, im to yo-young" She said. "Serthia, everything will be ok....You can live with me and my family" He said looking at her. "........R-Rea-Really...?" She asked. "Yes, really, now lets get back to the others" He said. "..o-ok..." She said. They both started to walk back. Serthia looked at him and held his hand. "You cold?" He asked. "Yea" She replied. He took off his jacket ((Me::not the Seigaku Jacket, he didnt have it on, it was a black jacket)  
and gave it to Serthia. She took it and put it on. "Thanks" She said. They got back and Eiji ran up to them. "Nya, Serthia, Are you ok?!" He asked while holding an umbrella out to them. Shusuke took it and opened it and put it in the middle of him and Serthia. "..yea..." She replied smiling. Eiji looked at Shusuke. "Nya! Fuji? Why do you have your eyes open?" He asked. "uh...no reason" He said while smiling. "Serthia,Fuji, where were you?" Asked Tezuka. "We were..uhm...by the bridge we were on earlier" Replied Serthia. "Nya! Come on, Everyone else is asleep! We need to get some sleep too!" Eiji said while running over to his sleeping bag. Tezuka, Shusuke, and Serthia went to theirs and after a couple of minutes later, Tezuka and Eiji fell asleep. Serthia couldnt get to sleep, so she got up and walked over by the water. She looked at the water thinking about something. Shusuke saw this and got up aswell and walked over to her. "Serthia...wats wrong?" He asked. She looked at him. "Nothing..I just couldnt get to sleep..." She replied. "Serthia, come on, I know when there is something wrong with you, please, tell me" He said looking at her. "I told you! Its nothing, i just couldnt get to sleep!" She shouted at him while hitting him. Her hits were pretty hard, so Shusuke fell to the ground on his back. "...sorry, Shusuke....im sorry" She said as she started to run. "Serthia!Wait!" He said while getting up and running after her. She just ran faster, she was the fastest runner on the Seigaku Regulars after all. She ran into the forest her and Shusuke where in when they got the firewood. Shusuke kept on running after her but could never catch up. An hour had passed, and Shusuke was tired out, so he stopped, but Serthia kept running, she wasnt tired out. ((Me::She wasnt tired out because she ran with Kaidoh almost everyday about five to seven miles)) After about a couple of minutes later she looked behind her to see if he was still following her, but when she turned her head to look back where she was going, she ran right into a tree. She fell backwords and passed out. A few hours later, she started to wake up to find her in someones arms. ((Me::Someone was holding her bridal style)) She noticed whose arms she was in. "...Shusuke.." Serthia whispered. "..Your awake" Shusuke said looking at her. "Im sorry!" She said as she started to cry and hugged him. "Its ok, Serthia" He replied hugging her back. "Its not ok..I hit you!" She said still crying and still hugging him but tightly. Shusuke looked at her and her face looked like..Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket "No, Its ok, really, Stop crying, please, Now come on, we need to get some sleep" He replied while putting Serthia down on her sleeping bag. "Shusuke....I dont want you to go.." She said. He looked at her and layed down beside her. "ok" He said while he put his hand on her face. After a couple of seconds later, Serthia fell asleep. She dreamt about Shusuke and she kept mumbling stuff. All that Shusuke could understand was that she was saying 'shusuke...' About five minutes later Shusuke fell asleep next to Serthia with his left arm over her. In the morning everyone except Shusuke and Serthia woke up. Everyone walked over to them. "Woah...What happened to them?" Asked Taka laughing. Everyone except Tezuka and Inui were laughing. Serthia and Shusuke woke up. "Go away..." They both mumbled. "Nya!We need to get going, now get up!" Said Eiji. Shusuke and Serthia looked at each other and blushed a little. "Shusuke...thanks for not leaving" Serthia said. "Any time" He replied. They both got up and put everything into the car. The seating was the same as last time, except, Yuuta was their.  
Driver no one Shusuke Serthia Eiji Ryoma Momo Yuuta Kaidoh Taka Inui none Tezuka Oishi "Nya!What happened to you guys last night?" Asked Eiji. "Nothing.." Said Serthia as she closed her eyes trying to go to sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes she felt someone move her head to their shoulder. She opened her eyes to see who it was. "Go to sleep, if you want" He said. "Shusuke...but what about.." She said. "I dont mind, just go to sleep" He replied. A few minutes later she fell asleep. "Nya! Fuji? What happened last night?" Asked Eiji. "....I guess i have to tell you.." He said. Everyone looked at him as he began to tell them what happened last night. It took about a few hours of explaing every thing that happened because everyone kept asking questions. Inui was writing stuff in his green book while everyone was staring at him. "S-She..Hit you..?" Asked Momo and Ryoma. "Yea...but she didnt mean to" Shusuke replied. "Everyone, Since Serthia just lost her parents, you have to be extra nice to her" Said Tezuka. "What about you, Tezuka? Will you be nice to her?" Asked Oishi. "Like that would ever happen" Laughed Momo. "10 laps when we get back" Tezuka said looking at Momo. "Will you?" Asked Shusuke. "..yea...i will.." He replied. "like, omg, like, Captain is like, being nice!" Said Momo in a girly voice. Everyone laughed except Inui and Tezuka. "20 laps" Said Tezuka. The car stopped infront of Shusuke's house, Serthia was still asleep. Everyone got out of the car, except Shusuke, he was waiting for everyone else to get out, then he picked Serthia up bridal style and got out. She started to wake up. "Shusuke..." She said. "Your awake" He replied smiling ((Me::when is he not?)) He went to his room and put her on his bed. Everyone else followed. "We need to get your stuff from your house" Shusuke said looking at her. "Ok" She replied getting up. "Yumiko, can we rent one of those moving trucks?" Asked Shusuke. "Why?" Yumiko Asked. "Because, Serthia is moving in with us" He replied. "Aww..You have a crush" She said. "I do not, so can we?" He asked again. "Sure" She replied. Once they went outside, Serthia started to cough. "Serthia, are you ok?" Asked Shusuke. "..yea..im ok..." She replied still coughing. They began to walk and Serthia started to cough again. "Serthia, something is wrong with you" Said Shusuke looking at her. "No, nothings wrong, its just a cough" She said. She kept coughing but after a few more coughs she fell to the ground on her stomach and passed out. WHY DIDNT SERTHIA WANT SHUSUKE TO LEAVE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHY HAS SERTHIA BEEN COUGHING THAT MUCH? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	7. The Secret

~START~ After a couple of hours, Serthia started to wake up. "...what happened...?" She asked not knowing she was in someones arms. "You passed out" The person replied. "..Shusuke.....? How long have I been out..?" Serthia asked. "A couple of hours" Shusuke replied. "Where are the others....?" She asked him. He looked at her confused. "What do you mean? They're right there" He said looking over to the rest of the Seigaku Regulars. Serthia looks over to them aswell. "oh...i knew that.." She said. "Serthia, why were you coughing so much?" Asked Tezuka. "...uhm..because...uhm....I dont know?" She replied like saying a question not knowing that she did it. "We'll be right back" Shusuke said as he started to walk away. ((Me::Serthia was still in his arms)) There was silence between the two as he walked with her in his arms. When they were far enough away from the others, Shusuke opened his eyes and started to speak. "Serthia...Something is wrong with you..I want to know what that something is. You kept coughing because of something. Tell me" He said looking at her. "Shusuke...I uhm...I..." Serthia looked at the ground. --With the others-- "i wonder where they're going" Oishi said. "Nya, Maybe Fuji just wanted to talk to her about something important, maybe about his...LOVE for her" Said Eiji. "there is a 11.6 percent chance of him saying that to her" Inui said. Taka's mind wandered off. An hour passed and it was night. Shusuke and Serthia havent returned. "Where are they?!" Asked Oishi. "They'll be back in 5...4...3...2...1..." Inui said. Shusuke and Serthia came back. ((Me::Serthia was still in Shusuke's arms)) Shusuke was looking at the ground while Serthia had her head down thinking about what she had to explain to Shusuke. "Nya! Serthia! Fuji! Whats the matter?" Eiji asked. "..Nothing.." They both said together. The Seigaku Regulars walked to Serthia's 'old' house. On the way, Serthia fell asleep in Shusuke's arms. They entered her house and Shusuke sat her on a couch. A moving truck came and the Seigaku Regulars ((Me::Minus Serthia)) put Serthia's stuff in it. It drives away and the Seigaku Regulars ((Me::Minus Serthia and Shusuke)) are about to leave. "Nya! Fuji! Tell Serthia i said Night!" Said Eiji as he walked away towards his house. "Tell her I said night too" Said Ryoma. "Me too" Said everyone else including Tezuka. "Ok, I'll tell her when she wakes up" Shusuke replied. They all walked home. ((Me::Minus Serthia and Shusuke)) Shusuke looked at Serthia and then went to her room. ((Me::The couch was sort of big..)) He took a blanket from her room and walked over to her. He layed down beside her and put the blanket around them both. He then put his arms around her then after a couple of minutes later, he fell asleep and dreamt about earlier.  
--Dream-  
Shusuke opened his eyes and started to speak. "Serthia...Something is wrong with you..I want to know what that something is. You kept coughing because of something. Tell me" He said looking at her still in his arms. "Shusuke...I uhm...I..." Serthia looked at the ground. "Tell me" He said. "Shusuke.....It was...because..Im sick.." She said. "Is it serious?" He asked. "...yes...There's no medicine for this sickness...I could...die here soon..." She said.  
--Not Dream-  
Serthia started to wake up because she felt two arms wrap around her. ..Shusuke.... She thought. She smiled a bit then went back to a dreamless sleep.  
--Back to Shusuke's Dream-  
Shusuke was looking at the ground.  
--End of Dream-  
Shusuke started to wake up. It was a Sunday Morning and it was the perfect day to take someone to the park. ((Me::By Someone, Its Serthia)) He looked at where Serthia was....but she wasnt there. He looked around then he got up and started to look for her. He couldnt find her in her house so he went outside and started to look for her. He was very worried. He then stopped and looked at the ground. "What if she's...dead..?" He said while crying. ((Me::yes, he was crying)) "I cant think like that, She is alive" He said. He then heard something, so he went to where he heard it and saw....WHO WAS THE PERSON HE SAW?IS SERTHIA REALLY DEAD?WHY WAS SHUSUKE CRYING?WHAT WILL HAPPENED NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	8. The Song

Recap::Shusuke started to wake up. It was a Sunday Morning and it was the perfect day to take someone to the park. ((Me::By Someone, Its Serthia)) He looked at where Serthia was....but she wasnt there. He looked around then he got up and started to look for her. He couldnt find her in her house so he went outside and started to look for her. He was very worried. He then stopped and looked at the ground. "What if shes..." He said while crying. ((Me::yes, he was crying)) "I cant think like that, She is alive" He said. He then heard something, so he went to where he heard it and saw.  
~START~And saw Serthia. She was singing a song. ((Me::It was When You're Gone. By Avril Lavigne)  
I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you I never felt this way before EVERYTHING that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left THEY on the floor And they smell just like you I love the things that you do When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear WILL always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you We were made for each other out here forever I know we were Yeah Yeah All I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too And When you're gone The words I need to hear WILL always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you Serthia than looked at the ground, as Shusuke walked up to her. "You sing good" He said. She jumped a little and turned to look at him. He was crying a little. "Shusuke...." She said. He then fell to fhis knees. "I thought that I lost you, I thought that you were dead" He said. "Shusuke.....sorry for making you think that..." She said as she walked up to him and kneeled down and hugged him. "Serthia.." Shusuke said while standing up with her doing the same. "Ye--" Serthia started but got cut off with getting a kiss on the lips from him. Then she started to kiss back. Eiji then appeared out of no where and took a picture than ran away. "....ok..that was weird" Shusuke said. "Yea, it was" Serthia replied. They look at each other and laugh. "Serthia, next week, Its the festivel....So I was wondering....uh...if.." He said. ~thinks`What? Go with you? not go with you? Look after Yuuta? Give you a bath? ((Me::XD)) Wait, did I just think that?`~ Serthia thought. "If...you would want to....go with me?" He said while looking at the ground. "Of course I will! We are Best Friends after all!" She replied while hugging him. "yea, just best friends...." He muttered the last part to himself. He hugged her back and smiled. "You want to go to the park?" He asked. "Sure, but you might want to change, You could borrow some of my...brother's clothes.." She replied looking at the ground. "Serthia, its ok, just dont be sad, I dont like it when your sad" He said looking at her. "Come on" She said while walking back to her old house. ~thinks`Serthia....I should tell her`~ Shusuke thought while following her. They went inside and Serthia went to her brother's room. She got some clothes and gave them to Shusuke. "Here" She said. "Thanx" He said while taking them. He started to take off his shirt. "....uh...There's a bathroom right there.." Serthia said while looking at a bathroom right across the hall. She started to blush and so did he. "...sorry..forgot you were in here....." He said while walking to the bathroom. He than began to change. ~thinks`Why did I do that?`~ Serthia thought. She than walked over to a couch and layed down with her left foot on the floor and her right hand over her face. "wat are you doing?" Shusuke asked. "Just thinking" She replied. "about what?" He asked. "i'll tell you once we get to the park" She replied smiling. WHAT WAS SERTHIA THINKING ABOUT? WHY WAS SHE THINKING THAT SHUSUKE WAS GOING TO ASK HER FOR HER TO GIVE HIM A BATH? WHY DID EIJI APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE AND TAKE A PICTURE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	9. Flashbacks Of Memories

~START~ "Lets go" Shusuke said while smiling. "Hold on, Shusuke, let me just change" Serthia said as she went to a bathroom. Serthia changed then ran out and up to Shusuke. "You ready?" He asked. "Yea" She replied smiling. They walk out of the house and to the park. They sit on a bench. "Nice day, isnt it?" Shusuke asked. "yea it is, It reminds me of that one day we spent together" Serthia replied. "Which one?" He asked. "The one when you were taking pictures" She replied --Flashback-  
"Wow Shusuke, this is beautiful" A ten year old Serthia said. "yea, it is. Serthia, can you stand over there" Said an eleven year old Shusuke looking over at some roses. She smiled and walked over to them then turned around to face Shusuke. He took a picture and Serthia walked up to him. She smiled and then Yuuta walked up to them. "Guys, We have to go" He said. "Ok" Serthia said while walking back to the car. ~thinks`Why now? I wanted to spend a little more time with Serthia...`~ Thought Shusuke as he walks back too while Yuuta followed them.  
--End of Flashback-  
"Oh, Right. Good times" Shusuke said. "What about that time when I first met Eiji?" Serthia asked.  
--Flashback-  
An eleven year old Serthia and a twelve year old Shusuke were walking to the tennis courts of Seishun Academy. "You should meet a good friend of mine, his name's Eiji" Shusuke said. "What's he like?" Asked Serthia. "He's nice, a good friend, and he's hyper" He replied. "Nya!Fuji!Who's your new friend!?" Someone yelled while jumping onto Serthia making them both fall. "ouch.." Serthia said. Eiji got up and Shusuke laughed and helped Serthia said. "Nya!Sorry!" Eiji said. "its ok, Im Serthia by the way" She said. "Nya, Im Eiji Kikumaru" He replied. "So, Shusuke, this was the person you were talking about?" She asked. "Yea" Shusuke replied. "Nya!Fuji!Tezuka is gonna make us run laps if we are late!" Eiji said. "Serthia, Do you want to watch practice?" Shusuke asked. "Sure" She replied. They got to the tennis courts and Eiji and Shusuke had to run laps.  
--End of Flashback-  
"Oh, yea, that one was funny" Said Shusuke. "Yea, Eiji hurt my back though" Serthia replied while rubbing her back. "They were good memories though" He said. "Yea..Hey, What about that one time when I joined the Seigaku Regulars?" She asked.  
--Flashback-  
Serthia was facing Ryoma Echizen and it was the last point of the game. She hit it back. "Game set and match to Serthia" Said Shusuke. Serthia got off the court and so did Ryoma. "Nice game Ryoma" Serthia said while smiling. After a few minutes later, they were about to know who the Seigaku Regulars were. "The team members are, Shusuke Fuji, Serthia, Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen, Shuichiro Oishi, Takashi Kawamura, Kaoru Kaidoh, Takeshi Momoshiro and Kunimitsu Tezuka, Sadaharu Inui is the manager" Said Sumire Ryuzaki. "Alright!Im on the team!!!!" Shouted Serthia while jumping up and down with Eiji doing the same. She than hugged Shusuke. She looked at him. "..Sorry!" She said and looked away.  
--End of flashback-  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" Asked someone. "oh, Eiji, Oishi, Yuuta. We were just remembering things about the past. "Nya!That one time when we first met, was funny!" Said Eiji. "Dont remind me! ...Ok..im bored" Serthia said. "Your mood changes quick" Yuuta said. "Yea it does" She said back. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHY WERE THEY REMEMBERING STUFF IN THE PAST? WHY WERE YUUTA, OISHI, AND EIJI THERE? WHY WERE THEY AT THE PARK? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	10. The Movie Part 1

~START~ "Im boooooreeeeddddd" Serthia said while hugging Shusuke's arm. "Why don-" Shusuke started but got cut off by Serthia. "Ok, I wanna watch a movie!" She said smiling. She looks at Shusuke. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked. "Nothing" He replied. "Can we watch a mov-" Serthia started but got cut off by Eiji. "Nya!Oishi!We have that match against O'Chibi and Momo!We have to go!" Eiji shouted. "Oh, I forgot all about that" Oishi said. "I want to watch" Yuuta said. Eiji, Oishi, and Yuuta head in a direction. Serthia looked at the ground. "Serthia, whats the matter?" Asked Shusuke. "I wanted to talk but Eiji shouted out something!" Serthia said still looking at the ground. "Its ok, Now, how about that movie?" He asked. "Yea!I forgot about the movie!Lets go!" Serthia shouted while getting up and pointing foward. "Ok, What kind of movie do you want to see?" He asked while getting up also. "Romance! Now come on!" She shouted while grabbing his arm and walking. After a couple of minutes later they arrive at a movie theater. "What movie do you want to see?" He asked her. "I dont kno, The Two Teen Lovers sounds good to me" She said. "it does, lets go" Shusuke said while walking up to a desk. "Shusuke...Today, its free" Serthia said. "...It is?" He asked. "Yea..." She replied. They got some food and some drinks and went into the theater and sat down. The movie started. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes was walking with his best friend to their school, Drazon Gakuen. His best friend was a blonde haired and blue eyed girl. They were both on the boys tennis team, even though the girl was a girl. "Hoi Hoi, Kari! Ryu!" Shouted a red headed guy as he ran up to them. "Hi Eiki" Said the blonde haired girl, Kari. "Hey" Said the light brown haired boy, Ryu said. "Hoi Hoi!You guys ready for morning practice?" Eiki asked. "I am, and for your information, im not a guy, im a girl" Replied Kari as she smiled. She than began to laugh a little. "Hoi Hoi!Sorry!" replied Eiki. Kari looks over to Ryu and saw him staring at something. She got close to him and looked at him. He looked at her. "is there something wrong?" He asked. "No, i was just wondering what you were looking at" Kari replied. "I was just thinking" He replied. They got to morning practice and they started to do practice matches with each other. After morning practice they went to their classes. Ryu, Eiki, and Kari went toClass Six. Kari sat next to Ryu and Eiki sat next to Kari. They sat by the window. Class began and it flew by quickly. The school day was almost over, it was Afternoon Practice now. Everyone was there, and the Drazon Regulars were having matches with each other. Kari had a match against Ryu, Eiki was playing doubles, with his partner, Shihiru Oshiju, Against, Haru Inji and Kalu Kaji, Homile Ehinen was having a match against Tahi Shiro, and Kashi Kawimi was watching. "Come on Ryu, i know you can play better" Said Kari as she returned the ball. Ryu ran to the ball and hit it. Kari couldnt get to it. The Score was, 12-11, Ryu leading. "You've grown quite good in tennis, Kari" Ryu said as he served the ball. Kari ran over to it and hit it with a lot of power. Ryu couldnt get to it. "yea, i know, i didnt think tennis was fun back then, but you showed me how much fun it could be" Replied Kari. A couple of minutes later, the score was, 13-11, Ryu won. "Game Set and Match to Funin" said Homiro. They both got off the court. Afternoon practice was over and all of them walked home. Kari entered her house and then her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Kari, i wanted to talk to you" said the person. "Hi Ryu! Ok, what about?" She replied. "Want to come over and stay the night?" He asked. "Sure, wat should i bring?" She replied. "I dont know, if you want to, you can bring a scary movie over" He said laughing a little. "i will" She heard something at the front door. "Hold on, Ryu" Kari said. She walked to the front door and opened it, and she saw Eiki, he was all cut up and had blood everywhere. She screamed. "Kari?Whats the matter? Kari?!" Ryu said over the of the Drazon Regulars even Ryu, came out of the snowy bushes and laughed, Eiki laughed too. "We so got you" Laughed Tahi. "Who's Idea was this?!" Shouted Kari. Everyone looked at Homile. "it wasnt my idea!" Homile stated and ran around the house. Kari chased after him. She tackled him to the ground and she picked up snow and threw it at him. "It wasnt me! It was Tahi!" Shouted Homile. Shiro!Your dead!" She gets off of Homile and chased after Tahi Shiro and did the same to him. "It was Eiki's Idea! Not mine!" Shouted Momo. "It was Eiki's? hmmm...Ok" She gets up and walks over to Eiki and she looked at him and smiled. She looked around and didnt see Ryu. She walked inside and found Ryu laying on a couch sleeping and she blushed. "...Ryu" She said. She went upstairs and got a blanket and a pillow and went back down stairs. The Drazon Regulars came inside and found Kari putting a blanket on Ryu and lifting his head up and putting it on a pillow. Kari smiled and put her hand on Ryu's face. "he's so cute when he sleeps" She said as she smiled then turned and saw the Drazon Regulars looking at her. They knew what she done and said just now.  
--End of movie-  
It was showing the ending. ((Me::Where the white letters appear and tell about stuffies)) Serthia was red. Her and Shusuke stood up and walked out. Shusuke looked at her. "Whats the matter, Serthia?" He asked. "Th-That...Mov-Movie.." She stuttered. "What about it?" He asked looking at her with his eyes open. Serthia took off running. "Serthia!Wait!" Shusuke shouted while running after her. WHY DID SERTHIA RUN OFF?WILL THERE BE A MOVIE TWO FOR THE MOVIE THEY SAW? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?WHY WAS SERTHIA RED?WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	11. The Movie Part 2

~START~Serthia kept running. "Serthia!Wait up!" Shusuke shouted while still running after her. "No!" She shouted. She began to cry a little. She ran faster, a lot faster. She turned a corner and when Shusuke turned it, she wasnt there. "I lost her...." He said while starting to walk back to his house. "Wait, I may know where she is" He said while stopping. He started to run to the park. After a couple of minutes, he arrived. He started to look for Serthia. He than found her crying. "Serthia..." He said softly. She stood up immediately and turned around to face Shusuke. "Why are you here..?" She asked looking at the ground still crying. "Serthia, whats wrong with you? That movie made you change. Why?" He asked while walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Shusuke...I..Its because....That movie..." She started saying. "What about the movie?" He asked looking at her with his eyes open. "Doesnt it seem strange? That, that movie...It had parts in it that we've had together?" She asked. "I didnt noticed" He said. "Come on...Eiki, is Eiji, Shihiru Oshiju is Oishi, Haru Iniji is Inui, Kalu Kaji is Kaidoh, Homile Ehinen is Ryoma, Tahi Shiro is Momo, and Kashi Kawimi is Taka. Kari is me, and Ryu is you. Parts of that happened to us in real life. Dont you get it? That time when Eiji pulled that prank, the one where you were talking to me on my cell, and I opened the door to find him all cut up and had blood everywhere? It happened in the movie. That time when you fell asleep on the couch at my house. It happened in the movie, Its all true! Its happened to us!" She said while crying a little. "That...Its true..?" He asked. "Yea..Everything in that movie has happened to us" She replied. "Serthia..." He trailed off. "Ye--" She started but got cut off by him kissing her. She soon kissed back. They soon parted and blushed. "Sorry" They both said at the same time. "Im really sorry!" They both said again. They look at each other and laugh. "Come on, lets go back to the house" Shusuke said. "Ok" Serthia said back. WHAT WILL HAPPEND? DOES SHUSUKE REALLY LIKE SERTHIA?TOMORROW IS MONDAY SO THAT MEANS BACK TO SCHOOL SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	12. Out To Lunch

~START~Serthia and Shusuke walked back to the house. ((Me::As in the, that means their, technically, Serthia's 'new' house, Shusuke's house)) "Nya!Fuji!Serthia!" Eiji shouted coming out of no where. "Uh..Hi Eiji" Serthia said. "Nya, How was your movie?" He asked anxiously. Serthia looked at the ground and then walked inside the house. "Nya? Whats the matter with her?" Eiji asked. "It was the movie..I'll tell you it anouther time...." Shusuke replied while following Serthia into the house. "Nya, maybe that movie was a little much?" Eiji asked. "Yea" Replied Oishi while coming out of no where. --With the other regulars-- "Ok, now, what was it again?" Ryoma asked. "We are suppose to have Fuji take her to lunch. then, he might tell her his feelings" Momo replied. "There is 45.3 percent chance that he will tell his feelings to her" Inui said. "Lets just try" Taka said. --With Serthia and Shusuke-- Serthia's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "I need to talk to Fuji!" Shouted Ryoma. "...Ok..Hold on" She said. "Hey, Shusuke, Ryoma wants to talk to you" Serthia said to Fuji. He takes her cell. "What?" He asked. "I heard that there is a new resturaunt" Ryoma said. "Ok....Where is this going?" He asked. "Take Serthia to lunch there!" Ryoma shouted and hung up. He gave her back her cell. "Do you want to go to lunch?" He asked. "Sure" She replied. They walked out of the house and started to walk. "Shusuke?I have to tell you something..." Serthia said. "What is it?" He asked. "Its...Its just that...I wanted to tell...you...that I..Nevermind.." She said. They soon got there. "Isnt this that new resturaunt that just opened?" She asked. "Yea" He replied while going inside with her following. They sat down and ordered. --A few minutes later-- They finished and they walk out of the resturaunt. "Want t--" Shusuke started to say but got cut off by Serthia kissing him.  
"Thanks for taking me to lunch" Serthia said while smiling. //She's cute when she smiles// Shusuke thought. WHY DID SHUSUKE THINK THAT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I love Him {Does he love me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	13. The Airport And The Ride

"Thanks for taking me to lunch" Serthia said while smiling.

~START~ "Serthia...I love you.." Shusuke muttered. "Hmm? What did you say Shusuke?" Serthia asked since she couldnt hear what he had said. "Nothing....." He replied. "ok" She says as they walk to the park. "Hey, Serthia?" Shusuke asked. "Yeah? What is it, Shusuke?" Serthia asked him. "Well, since its winter break, and its near christmas, the regulars and I were thinkin that we could go to America for a little vacation, and for Christmas and New Year's Eve..What do you think?" He asked. "That sounds awesome! I've always wanted to go back there! When do we go?" Serthia asks. "Tomorrow night, at 8pm. So we have to go home and pack stuff" Shusuke replies. "Lets go now then! I have a lot of stuff to pack!" Serthia says. --At Shusuke's house-- Serthia and Shusuke began packing their stuff. "Shusuke! Do you know where my stuffed Eiji is? Wait, uhm..my stuffed seal?" Serthia asks. "Right here" He replies as he hands it to her. "yay! So, how we going to get there? Plane, or what?" Serthia asks. "Plane" Shusuke replies. They finish packing and went to bed. --The next day and fast foward to seven in the evening-- "Are we ready to go?" Serthia asks. "Yeah, we are ready to go. Now lets get to the airport to meet with the rest of the team" Shusuke said as they start to walk. "Shusuke, What do you think of our friendship?" Serthia asks him. "Well, I think its..Wait, why do you ask?" He asks. "Oh..uhm...n-no reason" Serthia said as she looks at the ground with a light blush across her cheeks. "Hey Fuji, Serthia! Wait up!" Taka said while catching up to them. "Taka! You ready to ride in the plane?" Serthia asks while smiling. "Y-yeah" Taka replied. "Hey Shusuke, I bet Oishi brought a lot of stuff because he's like the mother of the team!" Serthia says while snickering. "Yeah...Hey Taka? Can I talk to you? Privately?" Shusuke asked. "Oh, then I will wait up ahead" Serthia said while running up ahead. "Taka...This trip, Do you think its the perfect time to tell Serthia my feelings?" Shusuke asks him. "You should tell her on New Years Eve. Maybe she has feelings for you too. If you tell her soon, then what if she doesnt like you back? Thats my advice" Taka said while walking back to Serthia while Shusuke followed. "What did you have to ask Taka, Shusuke?" Serthia asks. "N-nothing..Lets just hurry up and get to the airport. Wanna see who's faster at running? You in Taka?" Shusuke asked. "Sure" Serthia and Taka said. They all start running while carrying their packed stuff. "Heheh!! Im winning!" Serthia said while running faster. "Not for long" Shusuke said while catching up to her fast. Taka was right behind him and Shusuke passed Serthia. Then, they were at the airport after five minutes. They meet up with the rest of the regulars and they got their tickets. They sit down and wait for their plane to be called. "Flight 55341 people go to gate 5" An announcer said. The regulars dropped off their luggage and got aboard the plane. ((Me::I have never been on a plane before, this is from my parents perspectives..)) They take their seats and buckle up. Here's how they sat.

Shusuke|Serthia|Eiji______Oishi|Taka|Tezuka

Momo|Inui|Kaidoh________Ryoma|Ryuzaki

and other people they dont know...

They sit in the order and the plane takes off. "Hey Shusuke, where's my cd player?" Serthia asked him. "Right here" He replied while handing it to her. "Im going to listen to music..You want to listen too?" Serthia asks. ((Me::Okay, this cd player is special, it has regular headphones and it has two slots so two people can listen to it at the same time. Got it?)) "Sure" Shusuke replies as she gives him a headphone set. They both put a headphone set on and Serthia turns on the music. She put it on repeat all because she figured that she would be listening to it for a while. It was a cd by Yuki Kaida called 'breathe.' It was her favorite cd and she liked all the songs. After a few minutes of listening to it Serthia felt sleepy. She laid her head on Shusuke's left shoulder. "Shusuke..im tired..." Serthia said as she dozed off. He took off his and Serthia's headphone sets and turned off the music. He put his arms around her and put his left cheek to the top of her head, taking in the sweet aroma. Soon enough, he fell asleep and little did they know, eight people were watching. WHO WERE THE PEOPLE WHO WERE WATCHING? DOES SERTHIA LIKE SHUSUKE? DOES SHUSUKE REALLY LIKE SERTHIA? WHEN WILL THIS PLANE RIDE END? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	14. The Mysterious Kid

He put his arms around her and put his left cheek to the top of her head, taking in the sweet aroma. Soon enough, he fell asleep and little did they know, eight people were watching.

~START~ The next day, the plane landed and everyone gets off and takes their stuff. When they walk out of the airport, a little girl ran up to Serthia. "Momma!!!" The little girl shouted while hugging Serthia.((

.com/albums/u87/chocolate_star_2007/1196586106_

))"Momma? Im not your momma. Whats your name? I could help you look for her" Serthia told her. "I didnt know you had a daughter Serthia! nya!" Eiji said excitedly. "My name is Chiisai! My momma said that you could take care of me since she's in the hospital" Chiisai replied. "Who's your momma?" Serthia asked kneeling down. "Kin Kitsu, she says that you two were good friends.." Chiisai replied. "Kin..? What hospital is she in!?" Serthia asked. "She didnt tell me.." Chiisai replies. "Serthia, who's Kin?" Shusuke asked her. "..she use to be a good friend of mine when I visited here before I met you. When I went back to japan, I never heard from her again, then thats when I met you, Shusuke, along with Yuuta and Saeki" Serthia replied while picking up Chiisai. "I guess she had a kid and then she got sick and went to the hospital..Now its my responsibillity to take care of Chiisai for her" Serthia says. "We'll both do it" Shusuke says while walking beside Serthia to look at Chiisai. "aww. Fuji and Serthia raising a child. They should have their own child afterwords,nya" Eiji said while he, Momo, and Ryoma start laughing. "Eiji, Momo, Ryoma! Get us a sandwitch!" Serthia ordered. "B-but you arent--" They started to said but got cut off. "Now!" Serthia shouted. Ryoma, Eiji, and Momo run off somewhere and comes back with a sandwitch each in their hands. "Here!" They all said while holding them out. "Shusuke, take one for yourself. Chiisai, you can take on too" Serthia says as they take a sandwitch. Serthia then takes the last sandwitch and eats it. "Since we are here, we need to get a place to stay" Tezuka said. "Momma said that you can use our place to stay!" Chiisai says. "Do you still live where you used to?" Serthia asked Chiisai. "yeah! Lets go!" Chiisai says eagerly. They all start to walk to the house with their stuff. Soon they got there, and they walked in and set their stuff down. "How many bedrooms does this place have?" Oishi asks. "it has six rooms, all the rooms have two beds except one which has a twin-size bed. And my room is one of them and my room only has one bed" Chiisai said as Serthia put her down. The regulars, except Serthia and Shusuke, quickly ran to the rooms that werent taken. Here's the room setups they chose.

Eiji-Oishi Momo-Ryoma

Kaidoh-Inui Tezuka-Taka

Serthia and Shusuke noticed that the only room left was the one with the twin-sized bed. "W-we could ask someone else to take this r-room" Serthia stuttered as her face got a little red. "None of them would sleep in the same bed with each other. Besides, this bed is a twin sized bed" Shusuke said. "whats so special about a twin-sized bed?" Serthia asks while looking at him. "because we were ment to be together" Shusuke muttered. "What?" Serthia questioned since he muttered. "ah..its biggish" Shusuke responds. "Momma! Poppa! You got the one bedded room!" Chiisai shouts as she runs into the room. "p-poppa..?" Shusuke and Serthia stuttered as their faces got red. "that small guy said you two were going out!" Chiisai shouts. "R-Ryoma!! Shusuke and I arent!" Serthia said to him since she knew he was right outside the door. "aww..I wanna call poppa, poppa!" Chiisai pouted as Serthia looks at Shusuke. "She can if she wants" Shusuke said to her. "Okay Chiisai, You call me Momma, and you call him Poppa" Serthia said as she heard laughter at the door. She looked over to the door and saw Momo, Ryoma and Eiji laughing on the ground. "S-stop laughing you th-three" Serthia stuttered. "You and Fuji really should have a kid to keep Chiisai company" Momo said. "I've had enough! Momo, Ryoma, Eiji! Go to the store up the street and get food" Serthia said. "b-but you arent our--" They started to say. "Are you disobeying me?" Serthia asked as they just ran out the door. "You made them go at night?" Shusuke asked her. "yeah, then tomorrow what will we have to eat? Oh wait...I forgot there's food here" Serthia replied as she walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Going to see if everyone else is asleep" Serthia replied as she headed towards Eiji's and Oishi's peeked in to see if Oishi was asleep but when she did Eiji tackled her. "Eiji! I told you to go with Ryoma and Momo to the store! Get off of me!" Serthia said as he got up as did she. "There's food here, so we didnt go" Eiji said to her. "Get to sleep then!" Serthia said back as he walks back in and gets in his bed. "geez..Now to check on Momo and Ryoma" Serthia said to herself. She walks to the room next to Eiji's and Oishi's and peeks in. She saw Ryoma fast asleep while Momo was also sleeping but was snoring. He had his blanket on the ground and he was holding onto the pillow. Serthia walks in and grabs his blanket and puts it on him. She walks out and goes to Kaidoh's and Inui's room and looks in. "Okay, Kaidoh's asleep and Inui...is creeping me out and is also asleep" Serthia said as she moves onto Tezuka's and Taka's room. They were both sound asleep so she went back to her's and Shusuke's room. "Where's Chiisai?" Serthia asked. "She went back to her room to sleep. We should too" Shusuke replied. "..o-okay..." Serthia said as she sat down on the bed. "Its not like we havent done this before. Its like that one time where after you told me about...your sickness" Shusuke said.

--Morning--

Everyone got up and did all the nessicary things you do in the morning and walks towards to door. "Okay, All of us are going to go outside to see..well, what ever there is around here" Serthia said as they step outside. "I was thinking that we should do this in pairs or--" Serthia started to say but couldnt finished. Instead she coughed up a lot of blood and her body went numb as she fell to the ground. "Serthia/Momma!" Everyone shouted as they ran towards her. "She's not breathing right..we have to take her to the hospital!" Oishi said. WHAT HAPPENED TO SERTHIA? IS SERTHIA GOING TO DIE FROM HER SICKNESS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	15. The Hospital

~START~ --At the hospital after Serthia is in an emergancy room-- The regulars and Chiisai had to wait outside of the room and they didnt know what to think. "Poppa! Is momma gonna be okay?" Chiisai asked Shusuke. "..I dont know" Shusuke replied as he looked at the door. "I hope she will be okay..I cant live without her..." Shusuke added.

--Flashback--

A five year old Shusuke looked at a four year old Serthia. "Are you ok?" He asked. "yea, thanks, my names Serthia" she replied. "Where's your mother?" He asked. "she's not here, I walked here by myself" She replied. "I think that I should take you to your house then" He said as they both started to walk. "What school do you go to?" He asked her. "Chiba Elementary" She replied. "Where do you live?" He asked. "Its that one right up ahead, the blue one" Serthia replied as she pointed to the blue house. "Well, will you meet me at the park tomorrow at 10am?" Shusuke asked as they got to the door. "Sure. I'll see you then" Serthia replied as she walked inside and closed the door.

--End of Flashback--

"No one's devistated by this more than Fuji" Kaidoh mentioned as a male doctor came out of the emergancy room. Everyone looked at him with worried faces, even Tezuka. "No matter what we do, her breathings getting slower and slower each minute..There's nothing we can do" He said as Shusuke got up and walked out of the hospital. "Have you tried everything?!" Chiisai asks. "yes, we've tried everything.." The doctor replied. "This cant be happening,nya" Eiji said as he looked at the ground.

--With Shusuke--

As Shusuke walked out of the hospital he was thinking about the moments he has had with Serthia. "Serthia...she, I was going to tell me feelings to her. Why!? Now, she will never know..She's gone" He said as he looked at the ground while tears slid down his face onto the pavement. "Fuuujiiiiii,nyaa!!!" Eiji shouted running up to him with tears also in his eyes, but for another reason. "I dont want to hear it..." Shusuke said as he ran to who knows where and sat down on a near by bench. A lot of people asked him whats wrong but he didnt answer them because he was trying to figure out why this had to happen. "Shusuke!!!" Someone shouted from off in the distance. "Serthia...no, she's gone. Never to be in this life again" Shusuke said not looking up. All of a sudden, a hand touched his cheek. "Shusuke...Look up.." The person said. Shusuke looked up and sees....CLIFFHANGER!! WHO WAS THE PERSON? IS SERTHIA REALLY DEAD? WHAT WAS EIJI GOING TO TELL SHUSUKE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	16. Roaming Around

~START~ Shusuke looks up and sees...Serthia! "Ser...Serthia, I thought you were" He began. "You thought wrong. Go back to my room in the hospital and see for yourself" She said. "But, you're here" Shusuke said. "Actually Im not right here. Right now, Im just an image in your mind. But I am alive, just go back to the hospital" Serthia said while vanishing into thin air. Shusuke gets up and runs to the hospital while running to her room. He opened the door quickly and saw the rest of the regulars in there along with Chiisai surrounding her bed. "Poppa!! Momma's alive!" Chiisai shouted while glomping him. "Shusuke..." Serthia muttered. "I think we should leave you two alone for a minute.." Oishi said as he and the rest of the regulars along with Chiisai walks out of the room. "Serthia...How did you.." He started. "I just thought of you and then fought back.." Serthia said as she started stood up. "...Serthia, I lo--" He began but got cut off by a nurse coming into the room. "Serthia, you are free to go" She said while walking out of the room. "What were you saying Shusuke?" She asked him. "..nothing" He replied as they walked out of the room and met up with the rest of the regulars and Chiisai. "Now, lets continue where we left off. In pairs we are going to look at the stuff around. Got it? The pairs are...Momo and Ryoma, Oishi and Tezuka, Eiji and Taka, Kaidoh and Inui, and--" Serthia started. "we all know already" They all said. "Okay, then lets get into our pairs and do stuff" Serthia said while they all got in their pairs and left. "ahh, Chiisai, where do you want to go first?" Serthia asked her. "A store!" She replied. "Did you notive that a lot of people around her are wearing shirts that say Family Guy? What is Family Guy?" Shusuke asked. "must be a show" Serthia replied as she walked up to a random person that was wearing a Family Guy shirt. "Whats Family Guy?" She asked her. "Its one of the best shows ever. You havent heard of it? Its on tonite at 11, you should watch it. Its funny" She started. "oh, okay then. Well watch it" Serthia said while starting to walk away. "But I wouldnt reccomend it for your kid, she's too young for it. But you and your husband can" She finished. Serthia's and Shusuke's faces got red and Serthia turned around. "He's not my..ahh, nevermind" She said as they walk away with Chiisai. "How c-could she think.." Serthia started. "She saw Chiisai and thought that she was ours..." He said. "Serthia! Fuji!" Ryoma said while running up to them with Momo. "Helllllllp!" Momo said. "Ahh, what trouble have you two got into this time?" Serthia asked. "well, we were getting some food at BurgerKing and we ate but then we realized we had no money so we just ran out.." Ryoma replied as the owner of that BurgerKing came up behind them with a pan. Chiisai took out some money and handed it to the owner. "This should be enouwff" She said. --Five Hours Later-- "lets meet up with the rest of the regulars and discuss what we saw today" Serthia said. They walk back to the house and sit on the couch and waits for the others. After about five minutes, Oishi and Tezuka came in and then Inui and Kaidoh walked in after them. "All we need to do is wait for Eiji and Taka and then we can go get some dinner!" Serthia says as her phone rings. "Eiji? Where are you and Taka?" She answered. "...Serthia..we are stuck doing dishes at Wendy's" Eiji said over the phone. "You're WHAT?! How are you calling me then?" Serthia asks. "I had to take little restroom break.." Eiji replied. "ahh, we'll be there shortly" Serthia said with a sigh and ended the call. "Where's Eiji and Taka?" Shusuke asked. "They are stuck doing dishes at Wendy's..Lets go get them" Serthia said as she got up and walked to the door while Shusuke followed. She opens the door to find................CLIFFHANGER!!

WHAT OR WHO DID SHE SEE? WHY DIDNT RYOMA AND MOMO HAVE ANY MONEY? WHY ARE TAKA AND EIJI STUCK DOING DISHES AT WENDY'S? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


	17. A Resturaunt And The Illness

~START~ She opens the door to find......nothing! --Ten Minutes Later-- They get to Wendy's and walk in upto the counter. "Two of my friends here are stuck doing dishes, can we see them?" Serthia asks. The guy behind the counter nodded and let her and Shusuke go into the room where Eiji and Taka were. "Now how in the heck did you two get stuck doing dishes?!" Serthia asks while glaring at them, but glaring more to Eiji. "When I lifted up a plate to move it, it slipped and broke...along with tons of others.." Eiji said. "geez Eiji, since you did that and you have to do this, so does Taka!" Serthia says while glaring at Eiji. "Cant you two help,nya?" Eiji asked them. "ahh, fine. We'll help" Serthia replied. --Thirty Minutes Later-- They got done with all the dishes they were suppose to do and headed back to the house. "Eiji next time, CATCH it and dont DROP it" Serthia said as they walk inside the house. "Momma! Poppa! Im hungry!" Chiisai says while running up to them. "Regulars! We are going to go out to eat tonight! We are going to go to TGI Fridays! Lets move out and have a great dinner!" Serthia says to everyone. They all walks to Fridays and wait for someone to lead them to a table. "How many?" A waitress asked them. "Eleven and non-smoking section" Shusuke replied as she lead them to a table on the corner. They sit down on the seats as the waitress passes out menus. "What would you all like to drink?" She asked them as they said what they wanted. --After dinner-- "geez..i dont feel too good..." Serthia said. "Momma! You shouldnt have eaten the shrimp!" Chiisai said. "I dont know if it was the shrimp..I feel lightheaded" Serthia said back. "We should get home and get some rest. Its getting late" Oishi said. --At the house-- Serthia gets in bed coughing while Shusuke covers her up with two blankets. "Do you want a glass of water?" He asked her. "No, I'll be fine" She replied. --In the Morning-- Everyone gets up except Serthia. "Can we wake up Momma now?" Chiisai asks. "Let her sleep for a few more hours. She probably needs it" Tezuka said. --A few more hours-- The Regulars go into Serthia's and Shusuke's room and try to get Serthia up. She wont get up. She wont move, she wont make a sound. "She wont move..but she's breathing" Shusuke said worridly. "Oishi, call the doctor, nya!" Eiji said. "Already on it" Oishi said as he dialed 911. "Give me the phone" Shusuke said as he grabbed Oishi's cell. "Yes, my girlfriend isnt moving, wont make a sound but she's breathing!" Shusuke shouted over the phone. --At the hospital-- "Whats wrong with her ?" Momo and Ryoma asked in unison. "She's..in a coma. She may not be out of it for a week to years. She may not even come out of it in her condition" replied. "Momma is going to..." Chiisai started as she cried while clinging onto Eiji. --Later that evening-- "Visiting hours are over" A nurse said as she walked into the room. "We're going to have to go, Fuji" Tezuka said. "I cant...leave her" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Nurse, is there any way that he can stay here for the night? He loves her a lot.." Tezuka asked the nurse. "Fine, but we cant provide him all his meals" The nurse said as she walked out. "Fujiko! Make sure Serthia is safe! We'll bring you breakfast in the morning" Eiji said. WHY IS SERTHIA IN A COMA? WHEN WILL SERTHIA COME OUT OF THE COMA? WILL EIJI BRING SHUSUKE BREAKFAST IN THE MORINING? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT PART OF I Love Him {Does He Love Me?} --Shusuke Fuji-- 


End file.
